


Eat

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Daddy gets angry when his little girl says he’s not doing his job properly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

“Daddy I’m hungry!” you whined with a pout on your face. You and Steve had spent the entire day in bed devouring each other. Steve had come back from a mission the night prior and within 10 minutes of walking through the door, he was pounding your drooling pussy. “We’ll get food later baby” Steve muttered whilst kissing your neck.

You felt him begin to harden in you. Again. You love your daddy but you hadn’t eaten all day and your little swollen pussy needs a break. “No daddy I want it now!” you shouted at him. 

“I wants, don’t get little girl,” Steve growled, moving his hands to grip at your throat. “You want food?! You’re saying daddy aint taking care of you?!” He shouted, a large hand flying to your hair and gripping you tightly. Steve dragged you by your hair and placed his cock in front of your face. “You don’t ever disrespect daddy, you fucking little bitch” He snarled.

Hand leaving your throat, Steve squeezed your jaw and forced your mouth open, plunging his cock down your throat. Gagging and choking around him as Steve forced himself further into your mouth, your nose tickling his pubic bone. “That’s it, baby, you like that?” He groaned out in pleasure. 

Steve began to lose himself as he felt your throat contracting around his thick cock. He threw his head back in ecstasy and roared aloud as his balls tightened and he spilled his load into your mouth. Panting heavily he looked down at your wrecked state. Your hair messy and a mixture of tears, drool and cum splattered across your face. “There you go little girl, eat daddy’s cum”


End file.
